Until The End
by Eurora
Summary: Dora m'avait rejoint. A quelques minutes près, elle serait arrivée trop tard et je ne l'aurai revue une dernière fois avant d'être emporté. Au moins je l'avais revue... En paix, je pouvais partir. Mon plus grand réconfort était de la savoir vivre...


_Dora m'avait rejoint à temps. A quelques minutes près, elle serait arrivée trop tard et je ne l'aurai revu une dernière fois... Avant d'être emporté._

Elle était là, se battant à mes côtés et plus rien d'autres ne pouvait importer autre que le fait qu'une dernière fois, je l'avais vue. Je pouvais mourir maintenant, plus rien d 'autre n'avait d'importance. Je me battais même avec une ardeur renouvelée, ne laissant aucune attaque passer entre les mailles de ma défense. Dora se battait à côté de moi. Depuis qu'elle était là, mes sorts gagnaient étrangement plus d'efficacité comme si elle me fournissait la force de vaincre et je parvins à mettre hors d'état de nuire plusieurs mangemorts qui tombèrent les uns après les autres. Nous n'avions pas le temps d'échanger le moindre regard, mais nous savions que l'autre était là... C'était le plus important. Je pouvais mourir maintenant, je serai heureux de partir...

J'avais essayé de la faire rester à la maison pendant que nous nous battions tous ce jour-là parce que je savais qu'il y avait une chance sur deux que l'on meurt tous je voulais au moins qu'elle survive. Pour Teddy, pour notre fils … Il avait besoin d'elle. Et elle lui racontera, quand il serait plus grand, qui était son père et qu'il s'était battu avec les autres pour lui offrir un avenir. Elle lui aurait parlé de moi... Elle n'en avait cependant fait qu'à sa tête et au final, je fus heureux pour la seconde fois qu'elle ne m'ait pas écoutée... Je devrais m'en vouloir de penser ainsi parce que j'avais l'impression de la pousser dans la mort avec moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à regretter qu'elle soit là...

La première fois... La première fois qu'elle ne m'avait pas écoutée, c'était quand elle avait persévéré à me prouver que je méritais d'être aimé. Cette dernière année depuis que nous avons été ensembles a été la meilleure de ma vie. Je dois l'avouer, elle était parvenue à me réapprendre ce que signifiait le mot « aimer ». Avec elle, je me sentais plus fort j'avais l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes. Là encore était-ce mon impression lorsque, côte à côte, nous nous battions en ce moment même. Tout n'était plus que confusion et je ne savais combien de nos amis étaient tombés. En vérité, je ne savais plus rien de ce qui se passait et je me contentais d'esquiver, d'attaquer et de protéger. Rien d 'autres pour le moment ne comptait plus que de survivre le plus longtemps possible dans cette bataille. La seule chose qui était importante, était que Tonks, à côté de moi, était encore en vie.

_Il me fallut un quart de seconde pour me rendre compte de ce qui se passait et pour réagir. Un quart de seconde me suffit._

Un éclair de lumière jaillit de nul part, passant devant mes yeux. Comme au ralenti, ma tête se tourna pour suivre la direction et un hurlement s'échappa du fond de mes entrailles lorsque je me jetais en avant sans même réfléchir, les bras étalés de chaque côté de mon corps, comme lors de la troisième année de Harry où je m'étais porté au-devant de lui en pensant que l'Epouvantard prendrait la forme de Voldemort. Le sort me toucha en pleine poitrine et une tâche rouge imprégnait déjà mon vêtement mais je m'en fichais... Je sentis mes jambes tressaillir sous le coup d'une soudaine faiblesse, mais j'étais heureux. J'avais fait éviter la mort de prendre une vie, j'avais empêché qu'il me prenne ce que j'avais de plus cher dans ce monde.

Je ne sentis aucune douleur. Je ne sentais plus mes membres. Je me sentait juste... Partir. Mon corps se courba vers l'arrière et tomba, comme au ralenti. Je recherchais son regard, je voulais la voir... Une dernière fois. Je voulais lui dire une dernière fois que je l'aimais, ou du moins le lui faire comprendre d'un regard. Je voulais emporter une dernière fois son image avant de partir...

Lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, les miens ne voyaient déjà plus mais sur ma joue une larme était en train de couler. Je ne vis pas sa bouche s'ouvrir, je n'entendis pas le cri qui en sortit et se répercuta en échos sur les murs. Je continuais de tomber vers l'arrière et elle me rattrapa. Une dernière fois, son étreinte, bien que je ne le sentis pas. Je ne sentis pas non plus ses larmes qui tombèrent sur moi, allant se mêler à celle qui toujours continuait de rouler sur ma joue. Je n'étais plus... Elle vivrait. Je lui avais sauvé la vie... Il ne pourrait y avoir d'autres alternatives. J'avais donné ma vie pour elle...

Teddy... _Ils_ ne pouvaient pas lui enlever ses deux parents, ils ne pouvaient pas...

C'est alors que par derrière un rire glacial retentit. Je ne vis évidemment pas Tonks se relever à moitié en titubant, les larmes encombrant ses yeux mais sa baguette se brandit, prête à faire face à tout bien qu'ayant l'impression de ne plus être vivante qu'à moitié, la moitié qui survivait pour son fils... Malheureusement, Bellatrix avait profité du temps qu'elle se relève et se retourne pour lui décocher un sort et l'éclair qui zébra les airs jusqu'à elle. Elle n'eut tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté, atterrissant à moitié sur moi. Se relevant avec bravoure, elle se défendit et pendant une minute ou deux ce ne fut plus que des salves de lumières qui s'abattirent entre elles deux, Tonks se battant avec ardeur en s'efforçant de faire son possible et si j'étais encore en vie, j'en ressentirais une immense fierté...

Elle se sentait pourtant si lasse... Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre, elle n'arrivait pas trouver la force en elle de résister à se laisser aller et s'allonger à côté de moi qui déjà avait rejoint l'autre monde. Laissant son esprit s'égarer une seconde, ce fut la seconde de trop... Le prochain sort de Bellatrix l'atteignit à la poitrine et tandis que son rire diabolique retentissait dans les couloirs, le corps de la jeune Métamorphomage s'effondrait sur le sol. Il tomba à côté de celui qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle aimait toujours. La douleur lui parut bien moindre que ce à quoi elle s'était attendu et elle laissa ses yeux se fermer. Ses sens semblaient s'engourdirent et elle sentit de moins en moins la douleur qui irradiait dans son corps, plus même celle à la poitrine qu'elle avait ressenti en me voyant tomber par terre...

Ouverte, sur le dos, sa main tomba pour se poser juste à côté de la mienne mais sans la toucher... Comme si elle avait voulut s'en saisir mais qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. C'est ainsi, allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, que l'on nous trouva quelques temps après lorsque le combat s'acheva... On nous ferma les yeux et nous emmena dans la Grande Salle et c'est ainsi qu'on nous reposa sur le sol dallé, en nous replaçant dans la même position dans laquelle on nous avait trouvés. C'est-à-dire, côte à côte. Ici, une dernière fois, quelqu'un pensa à nous joindre les mains.

La Mort, beaucoup trop gourmande sans doute, n'avait pas exaucé ma prière, elle ne l'avait pas sauvée... Malgré le fait que nous nous retrouvions ensemble - chose dont je fus heureux, j'aurai cependant préféré qu'on l'épargne elle, qu'elle puisse vivre et voir grandir notre enfant. C'était tout ce que j'avais jamais demandé de ma vie : qu'elle vive. La Mort pourtant, restera toujours celle qui sera le plus impitoyable...


End file.
